


A Song For Europe

by almaia



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Jack are two seventeen year-olds living in the village of Jelsa in Norway. The two are praised by people in their village for being good singers and the two also happen to dream of launching their singing careers. On the year 2015, they might just be about to find their luck as Melodi Grand Prix 2016 calls for submissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fanfiction was inspired by the news of Melodi Grand Prix (the Norwegian national selections for Eurovision) calling for entries for their 2016 edition and the facts that: both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians are based on Norwegian folk tales and the fact that Jelsa is the ship name of Jack Frost/Elsa and also a name of a Norwegian village. 
> 
> Fragments of Norwegian may appear every now and then in the fanfiction and they may not be accurate since I can't speak Norwegian and I rely on Google Translate for those parts of the story. If there are any Norwegian speakers reading this fic, feel free to correct me if there's anything wrong with the fragments of Norwegian that may appear in this fic.
> 
> Also, a final note: Apologies to the readers of my other Jelsa Fanfiction ("Faction Fractals") for not being able to update the fic. I've been busy with real-life commitments lately so I wasn't able to update it. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all Jelsa shippers especially to those who are also Eurovision fans.

" _NRK, the Norwegian broadcaster in charge of the contest, has once again opted for their traditional national final, Melodi Grand Prix, in order to select the act representing Norway at the 61st Eurovision Song Contest in Sweden._ "

Elsa's eyes widened as she read up the article from one of those websites reporting about the Eurovision Song Contest. She wasn't really a fan of the contest despite being able to watch every year thanks to the viewing parties that her parents hold. Yes, she's heard of Melodi Grand Prix because it's been constantly advertised in Norway's major TV station that her family happens to be tuned into every single day. No, she has never considered joining the contest and would rather enter Norway's Got Talent because that contest sounds more like a legit stepping stone to fame for her than the MGP. She only happened to come across the article on MGP opening song submissions for their 2016 edition after a friend had told her to read up the article in hopes that she'll be interested to join the contest.

Thinking that her friend, Jack might be more interested, she decides to send Jack a link to the article. Like her, Jack also aspired to become a singer someday but he seemed more welcoming to options other than entering Norway's Got Talent or submitting his demos to record labels (which Elsa is attempting to do once she raises funds to have her demos recorded in a studio). She very well remembers those times when Jack would get her to perform with him in singing gigs on different venues across the city of Bergen, which by the way, is the nearest city to them. Despite the mostly positive response to their performances, a record executive is yet to sign one of them up to their labels. 

Joining Melodi Grand Prix would mean that she, Elsa, would have to travel all the way to Oslo. If her trips to Bergen during those gigs with Jack was already a hassle in itself (as she had to convince her parents to let her go despite the cost of travelling), what more with Oslo? A city that she has only been to once, and that was five years back when her entire family went there to watch the Eurovision that took place after Alexander Rybak won for their country. Although she was amazed with how the show was staged, she never considered following the footsteps of Bobbysocks, Nocturne or Alexander Rybak. Had Melodi Grand Prix been held in Bergen, she would definitely audition because she is more familiar with that city than with Oslo and she already knows some people there so she'd definitely have a place to stay for the entirety of the contest.

* * *

"Melodi Grand Prix..well it's about damn time, Elsa!" 

This was what Jack said to Elsa over the phone after he read up the article. He didn't bother telling Elsa his reaction through Facebook, or through text messaging. His reaction simply cannot be contained by keying in or typing things and sending them to Elsa.

"I never said anything about us entering as a duo in that contest. Plus, why call me up the phone when you could have just told me those nine words through Facebook, or text messaging. Besides, you're going to end up jacking up the telephone bill!" Elsa said from the other line

"Unfortunately, chatting or texting you won't contain my reaction." Jack responded, "Just imagine if we actually proved ourselves to be successful in this whole Melodi Grand Prix thing. Besides, Eurovision is in Sweden next year. That's not as expensive or far as last year, or two years before that. At least for us." 

"Maybe Azerbaijan should have won this year so you wouldn't consider dragging me into a song contest I wouldn't consider joining." Elsa would rather fly to the United Kingdom and join the X-Factor there than to join Melodi Grand Prix. At least people who lost the X-Factor still get a career and recognition in countries outside the UK. She had yet to hear of someone losing the MGP who still gets a career and recognition outside Norway.

"Come on Elsa, please!" the young man pleaded on the other side, "If you were willing to join me in our Berger gigs, I hope you'd be willing to join MGP with me too..." 

"I...don't know..." the young woman said hesitantly as ever, "...you do know competing and taking up those gigs are two different things. Plus, I'd still consider Norway's Got Talent over Melodi Grand Prix..."

"Whatever suits you Elsa..." Jack said with a tone of hope on his voice, "You should really start to broaden your options of taking your singing career to the next level. We can't do gigs forever..."

And thus, Elsa put down the phone and started pondering. Jack is probably right, they won't be depending on gigs to improve their singing career for long. "But I'm still doubting over that Melodi Grand Prix..." she thought to herself.


	2. Inspired by the fiddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a flashback to that time Elsa's family hold a Eurovision viewing party in 2009, the year that Norway won the contest. For this fic, Elsa will be going by the last name of Andersen (because it starts w/ the same letter as "Arendelle" and also a homage to Hans Christian Andersen. Jack meanwhile will be going by the surname of Vrost, a Norwegian surname that is the variant of "Frost". 
> 
> And yes, there are fragments of Norwegian on this chapter so please refer to the end of the chapter if you want to find out what the fragments mean. To Norwegian speakers reading this fic, please do correct me if the fragments of Norwegian are wrong because I can't speak Norwegian so I just used Google Translate to make the parts of this fic that are in Norwegian. There is one line of this fic that is in Russian (the part where the Svante Stockselius, the Eurovision supervisor talks) but translation is provided for that one too.
> 
> The dialogue from the presenters of Eurovision 2009 are actual dialogue that I got from watching the Eurovision 2009 voting videos.

"Alright, I have a question for you guys, what country are you cheering for?"

The people who were watching the 2009 Eurovision Song Contest from the Andersen residence in the village of Jelsa were heard chanting "Norge! Norge!" just after Ivan Urgant, the presenter, asked the question to the contest's viewers. It has been three days since the Eurovision of that year started and right at the very beginning, Norway wasn't really a favorite to win. It was already when the semi-finals came that Europe was slowly convinced that Norway should win.

Tonight was the finals night and the cameras panning to people holding the Norwegian flags right after Ivan asked the question earlier was very telling. There is a strong chance that Norway will win. Or at least a Scandinavian country wins because people liked Iceland's performance just as much as Norway's. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'd now like to give the floor to the man who knows all rules of the Eurovision Song Contest and make sure, they're not broken. The Eurovision Song Contest executive supervisor, Mr. Svante Stockselius!" Alsou, the other presenter announced

"Добрый вечер всем вам. You know, Europe has decided, I can see on my screen how all the results are coming in, and now, all of Europe will have spokespersons in each of the 42 participating countries, and they are ready to give us the result. So I think it's time, to start the real excitement." Mr. Stockselius spoke

This triggered even more cheering coming from the Andersen residence. They just couldn't wait to see how much Europe loved their song entry. Should they win that year, it would be their third victory since Bobbysocks and Nocturne. 

"And 12 points to Norway!" The Spanish spokesperson said. 

"Takk Spania! Tusen takk!" Ithunn fervently right after Spain gave their votes. Spain was the first country to give their votes that year and Spain was also the first to give the Norwegians twelve points. 

"Se hvor glad Alexander er!" Jack said as the cameras focused on Alexander Rybak (the Norwegian representative) right after Norway received their first 12 points. Jack is one of the neighbors of the Andersens who joined their Eurovision viewing party. 

When Belarus, the birthplace of Alexander, gave Norway's second 12 points, the people in the Andersen residence were cheering once again. It didn't matter to them that Alexander came from somewhere else before living in Norway. They were happy with the fact that his birth country is in good terms with him even if his family had left them many years ago for a better life. 

"Vel, vi har fått en annen tolv!" Elsa said as she took another piece of chocolate from the table while everyone else were refilling their glasses with wine. Elsa was not really enthusiastic with the whole Eurovision thing although she had to admit, Alexander was one talented man and she would not mind having to sing with him when she gets famous someday.

"And finally, twelve points goes to..." the Swedish spokesperson said before a brief pause, " _I'm in love with a fairytale_...Norway!"

"Se, vi har fått vår første tolv fra våre andre skandinaver!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped up and down the couch. While the Norwegians and every other Scandinavian country are used to giving each other votes come the Eurovision, getting 12 points from your fellow Scandinavian country isn't really a guarantee (but getting points is!). 

A few votes later and Norway passed the 100-point mark with 101 points, courtesy of Israel giving them 12 points. This was met with loud cheering from the Andersen residence as their country finally passed one hundred points even before half of the participating countries have cast their votes. Jack started imitating Alexander Rybak's singing out of his happiness and Elsa could not help but comment how they have a mini-Alexander Rybak celebrating his 101 points in their living room. 

Another set of countries have passed and the excitement could not be contained in the Andersen residence. By the time Norway received their twelfth _douze_ points, Akthar Andersen has been screaming "You are all going to Oslo next year!" while pointing out at the TV screen as if the people in Moscow's Olimpiyskiy Arena could hear him all the way from a TV screen in Jelsa, Norway. Not to mention his face has turned red from what was coincidentally, his twelfth glass of wine. Gerda meanwhile briefly kissed the TV screen when the cameras turned to Alexander after his twelfth _douze_ points was given. This prompted everyone else in the room to tell her to get out of the way because they couldn't see Alexander to which she replied, "Alright already, I guess I'm not the only one who loves the fiddler!" she said, referring to Alexander. 

Azerbaijan had finished giving their votes and there was only one country left to give their votes and that country was no other than Norway. Ithunn had sensed that that their country being the last to give votes already meant something. Premature announcement of the winner was what she had in mind and fortunately, she got that part right...

"Okay, now we'll have the last call and we still don't know who's gonna win." Ivan spoke

"We really don't know that..." Alsou added

"We really don't know that, maybe...this guy will know!" Ivan exclaimed, "Hello Norway!"

"Who do you think is going to be the winner?"

As the cheering in the Olimpiyskiy Arena died down, so did the cheering in the Andersen residence. The spokesperson of Norway then spoke up, but before he could continue, Alsou had said "Let's have your points first, though..."

"It's very obvious, uh..." the spokesperson said in a tone as if he was about to thank the entire Europe for letting his country win the contest, "Thank you so much Moscow, thank you so much Russia and thank you so much Europe. It's an honor for me to present the points from Norway." he continued, his tone sounding more like he was delivering a victory speech and not the Eurovision votes of his country. 

"Jeg visste det!" Ithunn said, "Jeg visste bare at han kommer til å bruke dette øyeblikket til å takke Europa for å la oss vinne i år!" she added as the spokesperson started to give out the remaining votes for the contest. 

"Tante Ithunn, selvfølgelig han kommer til å gjøre det!" Gerda said as she took another sip of wine

"Vel, de har ikke noe annet valg!" Akthar was definitely could not contain his "We won the Eurovision guys! We really won it!" feeling. As so did the rest of Norway, and the people who voted for Norway in the contest. 

After the Norwegian spokesperson announced that the twelfth point went to Iceland, everyone went back to cheering. The victory is now sealed for Norway! "Third in a row, I thought we'd never make it!" Jack told Elsa and to which Elsa replied, "I can say this is the first time for us to witness our country winning the Eurovision!". "You two should cherish this moment." Gerda told the two children, "I just started walking when we last won the contest so it's been a long time!" Gerda was just two years old when Nocturne won for Norway in Dublin. Her aunt and uncle would tell them that "Secret Garden" made her fall asleep and by the time she woke up, voting had already started. At least this time around, the Eurovision winner from Norway didn't make Gerda fall asleep. 

"That was a close one!" Alsou commented

"And so, ladies and gentlemen!" Ivan announced

"We know the winner!"

"Winner of the 54th Eurovision Song Contest...big surprise...Norway!"

"Congratulations!"

Everyone who had wine glasses on their hands put them down on the table and went on to cheer as loud as they can for their country that just won the Eurovision. Jack and Elsa could not help but join the fun too as they jumped up and down the couch while holding on to each other. Gerda was crying tears of joy, she had been the biggest fan of Alexander among everyone in the house that night. "Alexander won! I can't believe it" she said, "And he's twenty three! Not bad, Six years is not bad!" she added, making a comment on their age gap. 

"We are all going to watch the Eurovision next year!" Akthar announced, "None of us will be backing out of that! We will support our country hosting the contest!, Vi har ventet i femten år for at dette skal skje!" 

After Alexander made his victory speech, he made an encore performance of "Fairytale" which was the song that gave Norway their third victory. At this point, Jack was once again on his Alexander Rybak imitation game, even going as far as singing along. It was then that Nikolaj, the boy's uncle, had found out that his nephew can actually sing, as in actual singing, not just plain sing-along. "Senk ned volumet!" Nikolaj ordered.

When the volume was lowered, everyone could hear Jack's voice a lot more clearly and they were convinced, the boy could sing well. He almost matched the vocals of Alexander Rybak. Maybe with a bit more training, he could match up to his success, as Ithunn thought. Ithunn was once the music teacher at the village's school and this was why Elsa had taken up singing lessons early in her life. Despite being neighbors with the Vrost family that Jack was a part of, she did not have a single idea that the young boy could sing. The music teacher who had replaced her had once commented that the boy would always choose playing instruments over singing. This was the first time she heard the boy sing. 

"Jack, jeg visste ikke at du kunne synge!" Elsa told the boy and when she got his attention, he had stopped singing briefly

"Du vet nå at jeg kan synge!" Jack told Elsa, "Fordi dere alle ser ut til å bli imponert, kanskje jeg burde bli med i Eurovision når jeg er gammel nok. Hva sier du?" 

It was that night when Jack Vrost first had the confidence to sing. Before that, he would be reluctant to do so and would rather play an instrument or two so that his music teacher would stop nagging him. He didn't know that all it took for him to finally sing to people other than himself was a singing fiddler named Alexander Rybak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk Spania! Tusen takk! = Thank you Spain! Thank you very much!  
> Se hvor glad Alexander er! = Look how happy Alexander is!  
> Добрый вечер всем вам (latinized: Dobryy vecher vsem vam) = Good evening to all of you  
> Vel, vi har fått en annen tolv! = Well, we've got another twelve!  
> Se, vi har fått vår første tolv fra våre andre skandinaver! = Look, we've got our first twelve from our fellow Scandinavians!  
> Jeg visste det! = I knew it!  
> Jeg visste bare at han kommer til å bruke dette øyeblikket til å takke Europa for å la oss vinne i år! = I just knew that he's going to use that moment to thank Europe for letting us win this year!  
> Tante Ithunn, selvfølgelig han kommer til å gjøre det! = Aunt Ithunn, of course he's going to do that!  
> Vel, de har ikke noe annet valg! = Well, they have no other choice!  
> Vi har ventet i femten år for at dette skal skje! = We have waited for fifteen years for this to happen!  
> Senk ned volumet! = Lower down the volume!  
> Jack, jeg visste ikke at du kunne synge! = Jack, I didn't know you could sing!  
> Du vet nå at jeg kan synge! = You now know that I can sing!  
> Fordi dere alle ser ut til å bli imponert, kanskje jeg burde bli med i Eurovision når jeg er gammel nok. Hva sier du? = Because you all seem to be impressed, maybe I should join the Eurovision when I'm old enough. What do you say?


End file.
